Naruto Namikaze: The Redux
by Kurama Sage
Summary: What if on Naruto's 8th birthday he met the Kyuubi after he was nearly beaten to death? What if the Hokage also told him of his heritage and asked him to leave the village? This is the story of love, adventure, pain, and sorrow. This is a story of the man that would be known as the Kitsune Sennin as well as the leader of the Village Hidden in the Snow.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze: The Redux

By: truthlives

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would've been smothered at birth**

**This is my first attempt at this so I don't know if this will be any good. But besides that this is the first installation of The Redux.**

It was a usual night in Konoha for everyone. It was quite and peaceful. Everyone was having a great time celebrating the day that The Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox eight years ago. Well except a certain blonde. While everyone else was celebrating, he was spending his time running from the mob that usually chased him on this day. It was his eighth birthday.

He didn't know why the villagers decided to chase all he knew was that it always ended in the same way, with him getting beaten. This boy was named Naruto Uzumaki.

When this all first started he thought that it was a huge village wide game of tag. it happened a lot with the pranks that he pulled so he was used to people chasing him, but he knew something was wrong when he saw them chasing him one night with weapons and torches. His immediate reaction was to run to his Jiji, the Hokage, but when he got there he knew it was a big mistake. The villagers were waiting for him. After that experience he locked himself inside his house for three weeks. It took the combined efforts of his Jiji and Ayame and Teuchi to get him out.

After that night he repeatedly asked his Jiji for training only to be told to wait until it was his time to go to the academy. He then took it upon himself to train himself in the ways of the Shinobi. It was going well until that night when the villagers caught him after one of his training sessions. he was exhausted and now had another angry mob to outrun. He had completely forgot that it was his birthday being that this day only caused him pain.

_'I could just let them catch me and get the beating over with'_, he thought but then changed his mind. He remembered the last time that he did that. He nearly lost both of his legs if it weren't for the ANBU that showed up to stop the beatings. _'Guess run away it is."_

"Stop running demon!"

"Take this ass whoopin like the freak you are!"

_'Damn eight years and they still cant come up with better_ threats.' He thought this and did his dumbest idea possible. He ran straight into a alley with a dead end. Before he could even get out he was surrounded by the villagers. "This is for the Yondaime you little bastard!" One on the villagers yelled as the commenced beating the shit out of Naruto. All he could do was cower into a ball and accept the beating. He was too tired to even defend himself.

The Hokage, who usually was always watching him through his crystal ball, didn't know what was going on as he was in a meeting. Thirty minutes later as he finally walked back into his office he dropped into his chair with a sigh. _'God I hate these damn meetings."_ he thought. _'I wonder what Naruto-Kun is doing'._ He decided to get up and check on him. He walked over to his crystal ball and channeled his chakra through it like he always did. The sight he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Naruto was sprawled out on an alley floor broken, bloodied, and bruised. The Sandaime's face quickly turned from one to shock to one filled with so much anger the ANBU hidden in his room sweatdropped and started shaking in fear.

"ANBU!" The anger in his voice was quickly noted as all the ANBU operatives in the room quickly came into view. "Y-yes Hokage-sama?" He turned to them, "go the the hospital and request that Tsunade get me a room together and that I will be there soon." "Y-yes sir!" The ANBU vanished in a shunshin headed for the hospital while the Sandaime headed for Naruto. Every villager who turned to show their respects to their leader quickly turned away when they saw the fury in his eyes. _'Its enough that his father put the damn fox in him, but why the fuck do these idiots keep thinking that he is the damn fox!? Oh Minato what would you do if you were here right now?' _He thought as he continued to walk to where Naruto was only to be shocked once again when he turned he corner to see that he was already being tended to by someone.

As he walked closer he recognized her as Anko Mitirashi, Orochimau's student. As he got closer he saw turn her head to see him coming and immediately get into a defensive stance. The action made the him raise an eyebrow at the young girl. "If you think that i'm gonna hurt my best friend then you've got another thing coming!" she screamed with her kunai ready. The Sandaime smiled and chuckled. "What the fuck is so funny damnit!?" "I'm just happy Naruto-Kun has a friend like you," the Hokage said stepping into the light.

"H-hokage-sama?" He smiled at her and continued to walk towards Naruto. "Come child, we must get him to Tsunade quickly." He picked Naruto up and turned to Anko. "Grab my arm child, I'm going to shunshin to the hospital." Anko hesitated but grabbed his arm as they disappeared in swirl of leaves.

While they were taking Naruto to the hospital he was having an entirely different experience in his mind. he woke up to find himself in a hallway filled with pipes. he turned around to see the hallway end right behind him. _'Where the hell am I?'_ He thought. _'Might as well follow the hallway, who knows i might actually find a way out of here.'_ With that decided he started walking. as he got deeper and deeper into the halls he noticed a door of to his right. _'Wonder whats in there.'_ He looked inside the room to see a giant cage. '_what...the...fuck...is...that!?'_

**"So you finally decided to pay me a visit kit?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(TL) — I want to say sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been preoccupied with playing 2k and my supposedly enlistment into the army. Needless to say, they pissed me off so its off to school.**

**(N) – Dude if they were being ass holes you shouldve just let me get in there and bow the place up!**

**(TL) – Naruto….shut up**

**(N) – oh and whose gonna make me!**

**(A) – oh that would be me! But before we start let me get Truth's disclaimer out the way. Truth doesn't own Naruto or anything connected to it, other that his OCs.**

"What...the...fuck!" Naruto screamed. "What the fuck are you!?" He screamed at the giant fox.

Kyuubi face dropped and cried anime tears, **"Kami why do I always get the idiots as containers? Why do you hate me so much?"**

**"****Hey I heard that!" Naruto screamed again. Kyuubi looked down at him, ****"****It was meant to be heard kit. Now I believe you had a question you wanted answered. You said who am I correct?"****The Kyuubi asked with asked look in its eye. "Yes I did. I have a good idea from what you look like but I want you to say it. Kyuubi sighed sadly and closed its eyes. ****"****Ok kit. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi. I am the reason why this village hates you because they think you are the reincarnation of me. I am the reason you have no parents because they died sealing you into me." ****The Kyuubi opened its eyes to show the pain and sadness hidden within while Naruto face falted. ****_'This is the reason for all my pain? And my own parent-'_**** "WHAT A MINUTE! MY PARENTS COULDN'T HAVE SEALED YOU INTO ME BECAUSE THE FOURTH HOKAGE DIED TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi chuckled and motioned to Naruto, ****"****come here kit I'll show you who you parents were."**

**Naruto looked at the demon. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me your name." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this, ****"****I already told you my name was Kyuubi kit."**** "****I mean your real name. Like my name is Naruto Uzimaki. Whats your's?"**

**The Kyuubi was shocked at hearing this. This human wanted to know what her real name was? It was such a shock she started to chuckle. ****"****You a funny one I'll tell you that kit. You asked for my name fine. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox Kyuubi, but you may call me Sophia."****Naruto looked up wide eyed, "you a girl!?" Sophia chuckled then was engulfed in a giant flare of light. When the light cleared a woman in a blood red kimono and white flames on the bottom replaced her. She stood 5 feet 8 inches with tanned skin and firey red hair with orange highlights. All in all when Naruto saw her, he though he was looking at a goddess. **

**Sophia noticed him staring and smiled. ****"****Come Naruto we have much to discuss before you wake yup."**

**When the hospital saw Naruto being carried in by Anko everyone thought that it was the perfect time to finally kill of the demon. That was until the Hokage walked in right behind her and asked for Tsunade immediately. While a nurse went to go and get Tsunade, Sarutobi and Anko walked Naruto to his private room.**

I was then that Anko looked up at the hokage and asked him,"Hokage-sama, why do they always do this to him? When I first met him he was all alone, everyone avoided him, but when I first told him I would be his friend it was like a light came into his life. Why are the villagers so mean to him?"

The Hokage smiled at her and put Naruto on his bed and turned to her, "that my dear you will learn soon. All we are waiting on is Tsunade so she can heal him up." Right at that moment the door to the room opened to reveal his former student Tsunade Senju. "Sarutobi-sensei what seems to be the pro-" she was cut off the moment she saw Naruto laying on the bed with cuts, and a broken arm and leg. She ran to him and immediately started to heal him up. "What happened this time? Weren't you supposed to be with him today?" she asked while healing him. He sighed and pulled out his pipe. "Yes I was supposed to be with him today, but the council called a surprise meeting just to keep me from being with him today. I was hoping that it wouldn't end up like this, especially with the ANBU I have watching him all the time."

Tsunade turned and glared at him. "You know as well as I do that those damn ANBU could care less if you ordered them to save him, they would still let him die and label the entire thing as an accident." Anko stood there looking back and forth between the two while they argued. Well that was until Tsunade finally noticed her. "And why is that snake bastards apprentice here?" Anko looked up and glared at her, "I'm here for Naruto=Kun and you're not gonna make me leave you old hag!" She would have said more if not for Naruto taking that moment to stir and wake up.

The moment his arm twitched and he moaned Anko was on him. "NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed and wrapped him in a bear hug. "What happened are you hurt?" Naruto, who was unable to answer in full words with how tight she was hugging him started turning purple. "Yeah….can't…breath….." When Anko finally noticed he was close to passing out. Blushing furiously she eeped and let him go. Now that Naruto could get some air into his lungs he looked around and saw that his Jiji and Baa-chan were in the room smiling at the sight. He sighed and turned to the two, "while it was good to wake up to a death hug from my best friend we need to talk you two. Now." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow when he heard this. "And what do we need to talk about Naruto-Kun?" Naruto turned and looked at him, "I would be more comfortable talking about this if you put up a privacy barrier. Nothing I say to you three I want to leave this room," Naruto said with complete seriousness. Hearing the seriousness in Naruto's voice, Sarutobi immediately knew how serious this was. After a quick set opf handsigns and the room glowing a bright blue and fading, Sarutobi nodded at his adoptive grandson to begin.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes before he spoke. " Firstly Jiji, I want you to know that I know about my parents."

**And there you have it! Chapter 2 is finally finished. Now for the pairings I do plan on it being a NaruTema but I'm not set on if I want to add Kyuubi in or not. And as for Anko that's something I'm going to keep to myself for a bit, And as for how the story will unfold I have a plan but don't worry, Gaara will be popping up in the next few chapters, all depends on how long I make them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**KS- Sorry for the wait on this chapter everyone.**

**N- Well maybe if you weren't so damn lazy you would have had it out by now!**

**KS- Damn Naruto, what's got your panties in a twist?**

**N- I DON'T WEAR PANTIES!**

**KS- Yeaa…Anko. Care to explain why the idiot is acting like this?**

**A- He's mad because he thinks your keeping him from his fans.**

**KS- Really Naruto? You know I had writers block. Plus stop bitchin I put you in the damn HP crossover didn't I?**

**N- Ugh fine! But don't make them wait so long for another chapter!**

**KS- No promises. You know I need a new screen for my computer. Plus my WoW account is back up! Now shut up and do the disclaimers.**

**N- One of these days Sage, one of these days. Kurama Sage doesn't own anything in my world except his OC.**

Sarutobi stood there shocked. "W-what do you mean you know who your parents are?"

Naruto looked at him with a little coldness in his eyes. "I mean that I know who my parents are Jiji. Oh and by the way hello godmother." The venom in his voice directed directly at Tsunade now.

Everyone in the room stood stock still at what he just said. As Sarutobi was getting ready to speak, Naruto held up his hand. "I already know why you didn't tell me Jiji I'm just disappointed that you two didn't even trust me enough to tell me. Did you honestly think that I would tell someone whom my father was wit the way the damn villagers treated me? Hell if I even tried to tell someone, they would beat me even more that they already do. Now for you Tsunade. Why the hell did you not even try to take care of me?"

Tsunade looked down at the ground, "I didn't know."

Naruto's eyes turned to slits at this news. "What the fuck do you mean that you didn't know? How the hell could you not know? I'M YOUR FUCKING GRANDSON AND GODSON DAMNIT!"

Tsunade started to openly cry at this. "The council told me you were dead Naruto. How was I supposed to know! I was already grieving for your parents. When Danzo came and told me that you didn't make it I lost it. I almost left the village but Sarutobi-Sensei talked me out of it. I didn't even want to be here from all the pain this village caused me! Whenever I had to heal you I would just cry even more because you look just like Minato! It was too much for me!" she was now on her knees crying her eyes out. Sarutobi went to comfort her and had murder on his mind when he heard that it was Danzo who told her that her son and grandson were dead.

"If that's the case then how come Jiji knew and you didn't know?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I didn't tell her because I thought she already knew. When she attempted to leave the village saying that you three were dead, I was shocked. I thought that she was too much in denial to see that you were ok. So I talked to her and convinced her to stay here to see if she could see that it was you. But I can tell you this now; Danzo has just crossed his last line. I will see him dead for this." Each word near the end had more venom in his voice then the last.

Naruto nodded his head and turned to Anko. "Anko there is something that is going to be said that might change the way you think of me. I want you to know that if you don't want to talk to me anymore after this then I will completely understand."

Anko came up and hugged him tightly, "Naruto you're my best friend. I will never leave you. No matter what it is. I love you like you were my own brother Naruto."

Now Naruto started to cry at her statement. "Thank you Anko. Thank you." He hugged her back just as tightly and took a few seconds to get control of himself then looked at Sarutobi. "Jiji I also know that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me."

If the Third Hokage was shocked about knowing about his parents he was even more shocked about this. "How do you know my boy? I told no one to tell you so that I could try and give you a normal life but it never worked. I was going to tell you when you were older, when I thought you could handle it. I'm sorry Naruto. I've failed you and your parents. God damnit why did you brother have to disappear."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. "I have a brother?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Yes you do, but he disappeared a year before you were born. Last I heard from Danzo was that he died but I was never certain so I sent Jiraiya to look for him. So far he hasn't found him."

Naruto turned and looked down at his bed. He had a brother? Why wasn't he here to take care of him? Did he even know about him? While Naruto was thinking about this, a man was running full sprint to Konoha at the same time. He stood at a height of 6 foot 1 with raven black hair done up into dreadlocks. The tips of each lock were a fiery red that would make any Uzumaki proud. He wore black steel-toed boots and a pair of baggy black cargo pants. He wore a midnight black sleeveless shirt with a sleeveless ankle length midnight black trench coat with red flames on the bottom. In the middle of his back he had a picture of a ten-tailed beast. His red and white eyes looked demonic and his earrings glittered in the moonlight. He had five in total. One on the bottom of each ear the one on the top of his left ear while his right ear had two. As he was running he was having a heated debate inside his head. _'I can't believe it took me that long to get that done. What if he got hurt again!?' _The man screamed in his mind. _'It will be fine child.'_ A female voice sounded back to him. _'I'm sure the Hokage has taken care of him.'_ All that did to the man was make him panic even more. _'The Hokage can only do so much! Damn that son of a bitch for setting me up like that!'_ He tried to push the thoughts of what happened to cause him to leave Naruto out of his mind as he neared the gates of Konoha.

Sneaking in through the passage he made for when he always checked up on Naruto, he immediately searched for his chakra signature and grew worried. '_Why the fuck is his signature in the hospital!? What the hell happened?! That's it I don't care what happens, I'm taking him with me when I leave!' _He felt his partner nod in agreement in his head. With that decided he rushed to the hospital to see what happened to his little brother. The scene he arrived on broke his heart to pieces. There in the bed bandaged up was his little brother who he swore to protect. He was with the Hokage, Tsunade, and he believed the other girls name was Anko. Applying chakra to his ears he tried to figure out what they were talking about. To say what was said shocked him was an understatement. _'Wait did I just hear right? He just now figured out who his parents were?'_ Deciding to wait a bit longer to see what else he could hear, he found the perfect time to announce his presence. The moment he heard Naruto ask if he had a brother, he launched into action. Sliding open his window he answered his question his self. "Yes Naruto you have a brother."

Everyone turned shocked at the voice that they heard but none more so that Hiruzen and Tsunade. They were ghostly white thinking that they saw a ghost.

"W-who are you?" Anko decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

Kenji just looked down and smiled at her. "My name is Kenji Namikaze." He turned to look at Naruto. "And I'm here to finally get my little brother."

This broke the Hokage out of his stupor. "Bullshit! Kenji Namikaze died the night of the Kyuubi attack! Who the hell are you and why are you posing as him!?"

Tsunade could only glare at him in agreement with her sensei. Kenji just sighed. "And let me guess who told you that. The council right?" When the two nodded he just shook his head. "Ok let me tell you something about your precious council Sarutobi. They lied. They've been lying to you the entire time. You know all those times that Naruto was found hurt and injured by the villagers? They set that shit up. I could only do so much without letting them know of my presence here so all I really did was heal him the best I could and fight off some of the mobs. Now lets get to the crux of the matter with the council, Danzo.

That son of a bitch is the main reason why I haven't been here to take care of Naruto, a mistake that I will be remedying tonight. The night of the incident, he sent all of his fucking root agents after me since he figured out that I too am a Jinchuuriki." This news shocked everyone to the core. They didn't know that the village had another Jinchuuriki. "From your reactions I can say that I successfully kept that fact hidden, Tell me, what was the first thing that Danzo told you to do regarding Naruto?"

Sarutobi grew even more serious. "He tried to get me to let him train him to turn him into a weapon which I outright refused each time."

Tsunade, Anko, and Naruto were shocked at this while Kenji just nodded. "Yeah that sounds about right considering he tried to do the same thing with me since only me, mom, and dad knew about Saya. But on to more important matters. Three things are going to happen tonight. Number 1, Naruto is coming with me, Number 2, you're going to get back to your old self and start taking fucking control of this village, and Number 3, Anko is coming with us if she decides to."

Naruto and Anko's eyes widened at his declaration while Tsunade and the Hokage had the deer in the headlights expression on. "You'll really take me with you?" Anko asked.

"Of course." Kenji replied matter of factly. "I was already planning on taking Naruto with me the moment I sensed he was in the hospital. I figured that with everything that was said here and with how you seem like you don't give two fucks with the information that you have just been given I don't see why not." He then turned to Sarutobi. "The only question is whether or not you will allow me to take her because whether you allow it or not, my little brother is coming with me."

All eyes turned to the Hokage as his expression turned to one of determination with fire burning in his eyes. He tuned to walk out of the room and opened the door. "ANBU!"

A black blur landed outside the door. "Yes Hokage-Sama?"

"Call a council meeting and tell them that if they aren't there in the next 10 minutes then I will make what Tsunade does to perverts look tame." He stated leaking a bit of KI.

The Inu masked ANBU started shaking a bit. "Y-yes Hokage-Sama!" And he disappeared.

The Hokage continued to walk out of the room then turned to look at Kenji, Naruto, and Anko. "You have until the end of the council meeting to get them out of here. I will deal with everything here; just make sure I get kept updated with how he is doing. He's like a grandson to me." With that he walked out of the room with Tsunade leaving them alone to plan.

**And with that the long wait is over! I'm sorry for the wait on this one. I've been busy with my getting into school, work, playing the PS4, and the new story that I started writing. I will try to get these out faster than I have been since I will be starting to have more free time to get them done. Well until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**And here is chapter 4 everyone!. I'm trying to get this and my RWBY chapter out early today because the moment the NFL Draft starts tonight I'm not touching this computer most likely. Hopefully my Chargers can draft a good pick this year. But enough of that. I want to apologize for how long it took me to post the last chapter. I looked and saw that I had over 2K views and 100 follows so I decided to stop being an ass whole and give you he chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto other wise Sasuke would have died when he fought Zabuza.**

"Naruto" – Talking

'Anko' – Thinking

'_Kenji' – _Talking to Biju in mind and Biju talking in mind.

"**Yuki" – **Jutsu, Biju pissed, Pissed

Kenji smiled and started to help Naruto get dressed. "Wait where are we going to go?" Anko asked. "I'll tell you guys when we get out of the village, but we need to move fast before Sarutobi gets out of the meeting.

They nodded and started to quickly leave the area. When they approached the gate Kenji motioned for them to follow him. Raising an eyebrow when she saw that they weren't headed for the gate anymore she voiced her concern. "Wait where are we going? The gate's that way."

Kenji looked at her. "We're not leaving through the gate since that would notify someone other that Jiji that we're gone. We're going out the way that I came in, then I'm going to use one of my summons to get us to our first destination."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked trying to get some more information out of his brother.

Kenji just smirked at him. "That's a surprise." With that they continued to a bookstore where they were led to the wall behind it. There they found an extremely easy to spot exit. I mean seriously it was a freaking box covering a hole. How the hell did no one see that! Quickly getting through the hole and motioning for them to follow him, Kenji ran through the woods to a clearing.

Seeing that he stopped Naruto and Anko skidded to a stop next to him to see him making hand signs. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** when the cloud receded to show his summon Naruto and Anko stood wide-eyed.

"Wait you can summon wolfs!?" Anko practically shouted.

Kenji chuckled. "Not just wolfs. I can summon other things too but that will have to wait. We need to leave now before the ANBU decide to show up." He said getting onto the human sized snow wolf.

"But you never told us where we're going!" Naruto whined.

He sighed and looked at the two. "Fine where going to.."

The Konoha council was sitting in the council room getting restless. Most were still in their pajamas, not having time to change due to how they were summoned.

"Grrr. Why the hell did he summon us this late at night!?" a pink haired banshee of a councilor screeched.

"I'm sure that Hiruzen had a perfectly good reason as to why he summoned us." A one eyed old mad replied. This was Danzo Shimura.

"Well he better! I was fucking sleeping! And he better not summon me this late again!" she continued to screech. This was Sakami Haruno.

"Or what exactly Haruno?" a voice stated entering the room. Looking up the Shinobi council started to shiver and sweat. Standing before them was not the old worn out Hokage that the Civilians were trying to push around. No. Now standing before them was the God of Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Hokage.

"Or else I just wont show up!" she screeched not knowing that his expression was different.

The Hokage sat down in his chair and looked her dead in the eye leaking some KI making her have trouble breathing. "Let me tell you something you stupid fucking howler monkey. This is my fucking village. If I want you up and the fucking crack of dawn you better get your lazy ass up. If I tell you to jump you better fucking say how high. And if I ever hear you trying to order me around again I will have you executed for treason is that under fucking stood!"

Seeing her rapidly nod her head he reined in his KI then looked to the other members of the council. "Now onto the reason as to why I called you all here this late at night. First order of business." He snapped his fingers making ANBU appear on either side of Danzo. "Danzo you are here by arrested for treason and trying to steal the seat of Hokage." This declaration left the council wide-eyed and started to look between the two.

Danzo grew furious. "You can't do this!"

"What the hell has gotten into you Hiruzen!?" Homura shouted at him.

Hiruzen slowly turned his head to look at her. "NEKO! INU!" once the two appeared kneeling behind him he continued. "If one more person in this room calls me by my name instead of Hokage-Sama, a title I earned mind you, then you have all rights to kill them on the spot."

This shocked everyone in the room.

"Hokage-Sama," Shikaku Nara began, "what exactly is your basis on Danzo being brought up for execution on treason? Not that I'm complaining though."

"It was brought to my attention from someone who I will not be mentioning by name that I have become lax in my running of Konoha. After me and this person talked I called this meeting and retired to my office to look into something." He then turned to Sakami. "THAT was the reason I was a little late to this meeting." Turning back to the rest of the council he continued. "As I was looking through some files I sensed something was off in my office. I turned around to the bookshelf and found something that shouldn't have been there and after disposing of it I found this." With that he threw a black ANBU mask with the kanji or NE on it. Everyone gasped at this and turned to Danzo who was sweating bullets. "So as I was saying Danzo for your crimes your sentence is death by my hands." With that he charged and thrust his hand through Danzo's chest killing him. "Now that this is out of the way let me make one thing clear. This is a MILITARY village. I will not let you civilians try to take advantage of my old age. This being said I have already chosen my replacement and they are in this very room, but before I will not say who it is as of yet until I meet with them about something. Now good night." And he left them all looking shocked at his words.

"Well I hope whoever he picks doesn't royally fuck up this village like that bastard would have. "Tsuime Inuzuka said pointing to Danzo's corpse that ANB was just now getting rid of.

"Are we there yet?' Naruto asked for the hundredth time making Kenji's eye twitch even more.

Seeing the gates in the distance made him almost jump for joy at being able to make him be quiet. "Yes we are! Thank Kami! Now can you shut the hell up!" he shouted making Naruto and Anko burst with laughter making him mumble about stupid brats as they neared the village gate only to be greeted by the ANBU there.

"What are you doing in Suna?" one of them asked.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me Hawk." Kenji said in a mock hurt voice.

"And how am I supposed to know who you are?" Hawk replied.

Kenji just looked at him dumbfounded. "Who else has a fucking wolf contract? I mean damn I only left 3 days ago and you're already acting like you don't know me?" he replied mock crying. "I thought we were friends you asshole!"

Everyone just sweatdropped at his antics. "Wait Kenji?" Hawk said finally getting it. "Oh shit my bad man. The Kazekage wanted you to go to his office as soon as you got here."

Kenji stopped acting and nodded. "Well off the wolf you two. Roran needs his rest." He then helped both of them off but when Anko was getting off she fell and landed on Kenji.

"Ow." She breathed out then opened her eyes and a massive blush appeared on her face. She was laying on top of Kenji who was looking right into her eyes. She could see every little scar he had on his face from the fights he was in and could feel the heat of his breath. She unconsciously reached up and stroked the scar that ran through his right eye.

"Umm as comfortable as this is can you please get your knee off of my nuts please." He said in a pained voice. Blushing even more she quickly got off of him to see him groan, hold his privates, and roll over. This made Naruto and the two ANBU to break out laughing at his pain. "You wouldn't be laughing if it were you now would you?" he asked them glaring. That shut them up quickly. Getting up and still looking pained he started to walk towards the Kazekage's office.

Anko ran up to him. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly spat out only for him to wave her off.

"It's fine don't worry about it." He then smiled at her. "It was worth it to see those beautiful eyes of yours.

Anko shut up and blushed up a storm at this as she walked with him to the office. The others ran to catch up with them and continued in silence.

"Hey bro how do you know the Kazekage?" Naruto asked.

"I've been living here for a while now. i helped him out with something and he let me stay here until I decided to leave. I did have to kick his ass though."

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "You fought the Kazekage? Why? Can you train me?" he threw out rapidly.

Kenji laughed at his antics. "Ok in order. Yes I fought him. You'll see soon as to why I did. And yes I will train you." He finished up as they neared his office.

"Yes!" Naruto started cheering not paying attention to where he was walking making him knock someone over. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attent—" any other words died in his throat as he looked at who he ran into. She had blonde hair done up into two pigtails with her bangs framing the right side of her face ad partially covering her teal eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She had black fingerless gloves and black high heeled sandals with a black fan on her back. (**Think the clothes she wore during The Last: Naruto the Movie and you get the idea.**) Only one word could come out of Naruto's mouth, as he got lost in here eyes. "Wow."

**And there you have it. Chapter 4! I hope that you all like it since we finally bring in Temari and get to Suna. Read and review I really appreciate the reviews you guys give me. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here's the next installment of The Redux. I'm going to be trying to make these longer. It was pointed out to me from reviews on this story and on my other one so will try to accommodate that request. And I want to thank everyone for liking this story. 4k+ views and over 100 followers. Also since I brought it up in the last chapter I just want to say that for my team the First Round of the Draft was a success! Review and tell me who you guy's teams are and how you felt with the pick if you are a fan of the NFL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Sasuke wouldn't have even been a character, Naruto would never have work kill me orange, and he would never have had a crush on the Pink Banshee.**

"Wow" Naruto said stunned at who he was looking at getting lost in her eyes.

"Umm can you please get off of me?" the person asked him making him blush and get up quickly. She started to get up when she noticed everyone staring at them. "And what are you all staring at?" she asked glaring making Kenji burst with laughter.

"Oh there's my partner in crime. I was wondering if the Ice Princess of Suna was going to leave her partner the Ice Prince." He said making her turn towards him.

She crossed her arms under her D-Cup breasts and turned her head pouting. "It's not my fault he can't watch where he's going. And you know why I'm the Ice Princess Mr. Prince." She turned a glare towards him.

He just waved her off. "Yeah I know and I also I told you that I would be fixing that seal when I got back."

"Exactly so come on! Help him!"

"I will after I talk to your father about Anko and my little brother who just ran into you staying here for a bit until we leave."

This made her turn towards Naruto. "So you're the brother that he was talking about." She started to size him up. He was a bit scrawny from the villager's treatment of him and wore tattered clothes. "Why does Kenji have good clothes but you look like a bum?"

Naruto looked down and Anko gave her a glare hugging him. "Naruto's been treated far worse that your brother has." Kenji scolded her making her widen her eyes in shock.

She turned back to Naruto and walked up to him. "I'm sorry for that I didn't know."

Naruto took a deep breath and waved her off. "It's fine I'm used to it now."

She got a sad look about her. "I think we got off to bad start so lets start over. " she out her hand out and smiled at him, "Hi I'm Temari."

Naruto smiled and took her hand. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzum-"

"Namikaze." Kenji said interrupting him. "We're using dad's name bro. " he smiled at him. "Now lets go we still have to meet Temari's dad."

Anko went wide-eyed and Naruto just rose an eyebrow. "Ok but why are we meeting her dad? Don't we have to go meet the Kazekage?"

Kenji chuckled and started walking. "You'll se in a minute."

With that their long ass walk from the gate to Kazekage Tower continued and ended. Kenji not deciding to wait just walked straight up to his office and entered his room only to leave just as quickly blushing up a storm.

"Bro why are you standing there? Don't we have to go in?" Naruto asked oblivious to his blush. He started to try to enter when he was stopped.

"Wait!" he said loud enough for the Kazekage to hear him and finish what he was doing quickly. "Lets wait for a few minutes he was busy with something when I first went in there."

Deciding to just wait they all sat on the bench across from his office. Since they weren't going to meet the Kazekage yet, Naruto decided to get to know Temari better since Anko was pestering Kenji with questions about himself. A few minutes passed when the door finally opened to reveal a woman walking out fixing her skirt. "He'll see you now." She said walking to the desk outside his office indicating that she was his secretary.

As they were walking in Kenji decided to be an ass and pointed at her. "You know if your gonna blow em, at least try to catch all of it." Pointing to the white around her mouth and in her hair. The secretary turned red and ran to the bathroom while Temari narrowed her eyes. She turned towards the office and strode inside.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice making her dad sweat and hoping he got the smell of what they were doing out of his office.

"N-nothing dear! Nothing at all!" he then turned to Kenji. "And what the hell took you so long to get back?"

Kenji smirked at him. "Probably the same reason that it took you that long to finish. And your secretary? Really? No wonder she had cock breath every time I talked to her. You know she even tried to sleep with me right?"

The Kazekage froze as Temari gave her a smile and spoke in a sweet voice, a picture of an oni materializing behind her. "Oh really father? What's this about cock breath?"

"Nothing dear! It's nothing at all!" he stammered out.

"Wait this is your dad?" Naruto asked.

Temari turned her pressure off. "Yeah this is my perverted dad. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No I don't remember you telling me that he was the Kazekage."

"Oh well now you know." She said smiling at him.

The Kazekage took that time to look at Naruto and Anko. "And who the hell are these two?"

"Well the one talking to your daughter is my little brother Naruto, and the girl is his best friend Anko. He was whom I went to get, the latter I just decided to bring with me. I was just letting you know that they would be staying here with me until we decided to leave in a few years."

The Kazekage nodded. "Ok then I take it that they both will be staying with you?"

"Of course!" he said smiling and tilting his head to the side with his hands clasped in front of his face. "I was just giving you the heads up because I will be training them both along with Temari and her brothers."

That was when the Kazekage stopped him. "I think I can handle my own children's training thank you very much." He said with narrowed eyes.

Kenji's smile dropped off his face. "Oh really? And trying to turn your son into a living weapon by sending assassins after him is training him?" he narrowed his own eyes at him. "How bout this. We let them decide who they want to train them. the guy who actually spends time with them, or their father who is too busy with his paperwork." With that he turned and left out the office with everyone following him. "Now Temari lets deal with that seal so we can get some rest. I still have to get these two some new clothes tomorrow."

She nodded and led her to where her two brothers were. It took them a few minutes to get there from the tower. "Hey Temari? What did bro mean when he said that about turning them into a living weapon?"

Temari looked at him sadly. "My brother is what is known as a Jinchuuriki. When he was born he had the One-Tailed demon Shukaku sealed inside him."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "You mean he's like me?"

Temari raised her eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

Kenji decided to speak up. "Naruto has the Nine Tailed Fox: Kyuubi sealed inside of him and I have the Ten Tailed Wolf: Juubi sealed within me. (**Yes I know I'm just going to call it that being that it was never really stated what it's name was other that Ten-Tails and Juubi. I looked this up to be sure.**)"

Temari looked between the two of them and everyone else stood wide-eyed. "Wait seriously?"

Kenji smiled. "Yes seriously. And it also helps get her off my back. Trust me you never want to be between a mother and her hurt child."

'_You damn right! Now go save my baby!' _she screamed at him through their link making him hold his head.

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah Saya just wants me to hurry up and help Gaara and Shukaku." He said waving them off.

Naruto just nodded and went back to talking to Temari. _'Can you please stop yelling at me Saya? I already told you that I would help you get them taken care of.'_ Saya sighed in his head. _'Fine Kenji. But please, save my children.'_ She finished on the verge of tears. Kenji mentally nodded and walked faster to where Gaara was. Upon reaching their destination they immediately had to dodge a sand spike.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled out.

Kenji looked around then narrowed his eyes at the sight of Suna ANBU attacking Gaara. "Temari I want you to make sure that Naruto and Anko don't move. I'm going to take care of this." Before she could say anything he dashed into action. With a quick chop he knocked out the 3 ANBU who were still alive and dashed behind Gaara before he could do anything and put his hand on his head. **"Demonic Suppression Seal!"** And just like that Gaara's sand stopped attacking and wrapped he two in a dome making the others stare in shock. This all happened in a span of 5 Seconds.

Naruto meanwhile appeared in Gaara's mind. "Hmm. Now to find that crazy raccoon."

**And there's the end of this chapter. Like I said before I will be trying to extend how long I make each chapter so I can get people to stop complaining about that.**


End file.
